Short Dates Only Timeline
by The Cat's Whiskers
Summary: Timeline of Events and People in the Haven universe, containing dates only and no explanation


**This is a timeline/chronology of characters and events for the TV show: Haven **

Any Haven fan-fic writer who wishes to use this to make life easier for yourself is welcome to do so. Please message me via Fan Fiction Dot Net's PM Service if you have spotted any mistakes or want to add anything I have missed or that needs updating. Please note that I have no way of replying to or contacting "Guest reviewers" unless you have an email address/Fan Fiction account.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ I have produced this short dates only timeline because there is a lot of explanation given in the Basic Timeline, but as I was doing a "just the facts timeline" I realised that it didn't make sense to me, who has been following the show since S1:1, so if I wanted it to be of any practical use, I was going to have to explain to the reader/fan-fic writer _what _I mean.

This timeline doesn't go much beyond Seasons 1 and 2 in great detail, thought all 4 seasons are included (Version 1.1 was completed in June 2014 and in the UK transmission of Season 5 is pending).

Certain biographic information is also not given "in universe" i.e., on screen during the televised episodes – certain information for instance is revealed in the contrasting Jordan and Dwight "webisodes" in the Season 3 box set, plus the cast/producer commentaries and interviews/behind-the-scenes vignettes available on the DVDs from Season 1 onwards. But since not everyone has or cannot afford to buy box-sets of TV shows with these additional scenes/commentaries, I have tried to "double source" data from televised episodes that every viewer will have been able to see.

**Troubles, Troubled and Town: see full Basic Timeline**

**Key to timeline abbreviations:**

648 – Year of an event, according to Western Gregorian/secular calendar.

BC – Before [the birth of] Christ – see Author's Notes

AD – Anno Domini [after the birth of Christ] see Author's Notes

TEAMS – The Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower that passes over that area of the Maine coast every 24 years in May. The exact date in May changes but TEAMS always appear in at the end of the first week of May, and takes place between 5th and 8th May.

THMS – The Hunter Meteor Storm that passes over that area of the Maine coast every 27 years in October. The exact date in October of the Meteor Storm changes but THMS always appears in mid-October and takes place between 15th and 25th October.

Example: (S1) = Season 1

Example: S4:15 – S = season, 4 = which season (currently 1-4) and 15 = episode number

_Audrey Parker's Day Off_ = title of episode referred to

C. or c. = circa or about

Bef. = Before

Bet. = Between

Aft. = After

? = Query re person or event OR to signify that fact/data/name is unknown/not given in canon

Det., ST, Off., Dr., Ch. = Rank, i.e., Detective, State Trooper, Officer (Police), Doctor, Chief, etc.

* = Nota Bene(NB) additional note regarding a specific point

OSE = Off Screen Event – a vital tool for TV shows that only have 40 minutes to tell a story. This is where characters later on in the episode or season or series know information or facts that they were not there to see; hear or learn of first-hand. Viewers presume an OSE where that character was brought up to speed on events to avoid having to gift the character(s) with intermittent psychic powers to explain how they know stuff – although of course in Haven, intermittent psychic powers is a "reasonable" explanation.

_Italicised entries =_ A real life event or person that is included because it or they may have some relevance to the mythology of Haven (or then again, may not but I am erring on the side of caution). For example:

_1536:_

_King Henry VIII of England breaks with Roman Catholicism and begins Dissolution of the Monasteries_

_Italicised words, phrases _and_ excerpts _= are used to denote emphasis, or to indicate a quote, for instance:

…but it is impossible to determine what _he_ believed to be…

…yet there is _no such Trouble _noted in Haven…

…in S3:14 Duke said, '_How on earth did we get to this point?_' when he was arguing with Nathan…

**Timeline of Events, Places and People in the Haven 'universe'**

_C.440 AD:_

_The Romano-British priest and historian Gildas (482 or 498 – 570AD) states that Aurelius Ambrosius (Emrys Wledig) the putative father of Merlin* (Emrys) and grandfather of King Arthur* and a Roman-Celtic Anglo-Welsh Briton army won a decisive battle against the Saxon/Viking/Jutes invading from the Germanic countries. _

441 AD:

The Eta Aquarids (aka Aquariids) Meteor _Shower_ [TEAMS] takes place every 24 years* over Haven, Maine. All TEAMS take place over a period of four weeks' duration from 21st April to 20th May, and the shower "peaks" during the middle of the first week of May, (around the 5th) to the middle of the second week (around the 9th) with the peak of the peak, the "maximum" on the night of the 7th May. It is called a _shower_ rather than a _storm _because it is far fainter to the human eye than The Hunter Meteor Storm (Orionids) of October and is usually unnoticeable.

444 AD:

The Hunter Meteor Storm [THMS] takes place. All THMS take place over a period of two weeks' duration; from the 15th to 29th October, and the "peak" period – which in the TV show is when The Woman enters the Barn – always takes place at during the** third week of October**, this is usually between the 20th to 25th, with the peak of the peak (maximum) on 21st, 22nd or 23rd October. It is called a _storm_ rather than a shower because it is more visible throughout than the TEAMS, despite being of shorter duration and because the maximum is often very visible to the naked eye during the mid-October "maximum".

471 AD – THMS, remember all THMS take place mid-October, around the 22nd October/third week of October.

_482 AD:_

_First of the two proposed dates of Battle of Mount Badon/Badon Hill, in which a Romanised Anglo-Welsh _Bretwalda_ or High King (commonly believed to be Artorius or Arthur) decisively defeated the Viking/Saxons again, causing a clear division of Western England and Wales that was Celtic 'Christian'* and Saxon South, East and North East that was Viking/Celtic 'Pagan'*_

498 AD: THMS

_498 AD is also the alternative date for the Battle of Badon Hill._

_525 AD (Summer):_

_Monk Dionysius Exiguus, alias Dennis the Little, invents Anno Domini, what becomes the Julian and then the Gregorian (from 1752) calendar, in order to that everyone in the Christianised Roman Empire can celebrate Easter (March-April) at the same time without having to use complicated multiplication calendar 'tables'. _

525 AD – THMS (October)

_541 – 543 AD:_

_Plague of Justinian, recurrences until 750AD, caused by Y. Pestis (bubonic plague). _See by 600 AD, below.

552 AD - THMS

579 AD - THMS

_By 600 AD – Celtic seafarers have already established periodic travel (trade/raid) with what will become eastern Canada and New England; with temporary "winter camps" down the North Eastern seaboard as far as what became Chesapeake Bay/Washington D.C. At this time, the Algonquian language group tribes live* all down this coast._

_By 600 AD – Oriental and Asian nations such as Japan, India, China, Korean and Indonesia are using fingerprints to catch criminals and try court cases; in Europe, most sorcerers and magicians, the ancient world's scientists and researchers, are developing into alchemists – the 'father' of organic chemistry, alchemy essentially invented the Scientific Method* of Hypothesis (Theory), Controlled Conditions Test, Record Observations, Revise Theory, Retest, Record, Revise Theory ad infinitum._

606 AD - THMS

633 AD - THMS

660 AD - THMS

_664 AD:_

_Synod of Whitby decrees that religious rites should follow Roman Catholic Christianity (f. St. Peter) rather than Celtic Christianity (f. St John the Beloved Apostle) – this change is largely accepted but run concurrently alongside Celtic rites* and only gradually changes following the Conquest._

687 AD - THMS

714 AD - THMS

741 AD – THMS

_750 AD:_

_Last recorded outbreak of the Plague of Justinian_

768 AD - THMS

795 AD - THMS

822 AD - THMS

849 AD - THMS

876 AD – THMS

_880s AD:_

_King Alfred the Great consolidates power as High King of England, and collates the _Anglo-Saxon Chronicle_, a compilation of major works in England that had been begun about 150 AD. Alfred's unification of various laws, religious observance, his emphasis on universal education for children (rather than just boys), and community administration created the first sense of 'English' identity, which preserved Roman-Celtic English culture after the Norman Conquest of 1066, and which ensured the survival of the English language. _

903 AD - THMS

930 AD - THMS

957 AD - THMS

984 AD - THMS

_986 AD:_

_Leif Erickson founds a permanent colony in Greenland_

_By 1011:_

_Leif Erickson and has founded semi-permanent trading posts/camps and mini-colony farmsteads in "Vinland" (Newfoundland) stretching from Labrador down to Boston/Cape Cod._

1011 AD - THMS

1038 AD - THMS

_1041 AD:_

_Bi Sheng invents moveable type in China_

1065 THMS

_1066:_

_William, Duke of Normandy defeats King Harold II of England at the Battle of Hastings to become King William I the Conqueror of England. Roman Catholic Christianity becomes more prominent as practised by the Normans (who are Celts) but Rome does not take a "hard line" against Celtic practices such as polyandry until the mid-16__th__ century _

1092 – THMS

1119 - THMS

1146 - THMS

Spring/Summer 1173:

Probable founding of the farming/fishing town of Tuwiuwok* by the Mi'kmaq Algonquian-language tribe

1173 – THMS October

1200 - THMS

Before 1200 AD:

The geographical area that will become "Haven" is already known for being an area where supernatural phenomena are present, prevalent and a problem – as suggested above, an Indian village most logically named Tuwiuwok was most likely founded on the site in the 1100s. In (S4) the Teagues brothers explain that during the explorer John Cabot's trip to North East Canada/America in 1497, (this really happened) his brother Sebastian Cabot (fictional) met and lived for several months with the Mi'kmaq Indian tribe, bands of whom lived and still live down the eastern coast of Newfoundland (where John Cabot initially landed) and what is today NE Maine.

_1215 AD:_

_The Barons' War ends with King John of England and the English aristocracy signing a peace accord known as the Magna Carta (Great, or Long Charter) on Runymede Island_. _The Magna Carta enshrined that the King was subject to, not superior to, the laws of the land, and that certain rights such as the Writ of Habeas Corpus* (You have the Body) and the accused's right to trial by a jury of his peers*._

1227 - THMS

1254 - THMS

1281 - THMS

1308 - THMS

_1312:_

_Abu Bakari II becomes the only Emperor of the Mali Empire* to abdicate the throne when he decides to emigrate permanently to the Empire's colonies in what we today call Central America. _

1335 - THMS

_1346 – 1353 (minor outbreak 1216 to 1224 in England) major outbreak of Y. Pestis, named the Black Death (formerly the Plague of Justinian)._

1362 - THMS

1389 - THMS

1416 - THMS

1443 – THMS

_1450 AD – Johannes Gutenberg's printing press is established in Europe (in Britain by 1475). Mass production of batches of the __**same**__ printed material that multiple people can read at their leisure is underway. _

1470 – THMS

_1483 – 1485:_

_Reign of King Richard III, last "native" Englishman to be King of England & Wales. Richard III was noted a man of great intelligence, military strategy but also of justice and having a magnanimous* nature_ –

Before 1497:

As outlined above, at least some sort of permanent human settlements were in place in the greater Haven area along the coast between Bangor and Portland (Maine, not Oregon). In S4 Dave Teagues reveals that Sebastian Cabot recorded that the Mi'kmaq were well aware of the Troubles in 1497 and in S1:1 _Welcome to Haven_, when Nathan Wuornos is showing Audrey Parker along the cliff top, he reveals that Tuwiuwok Bluffs is a Algonquian-language phrase meaning 'Haven for Troubled souls' which was Christianised by 17th Century settlers as 'Haven for God's orphans'. The Mi'kmaq name for the area, already in existence and indicating a place of sanctuary or refuge before 1497, shows that the area was notorious for being a centre of supernatural activity.

_1497 AD: _

_John Cabot makes his voyage to Newfoundland, Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. _

1497 AD – October – THMS

1497 AD – October to February 1498:

In S4:8, _Crush,_ Dave Teagues states an explorer named Sebastian Cabot (presumably chosen to denote that the real life Cabot had a relative with him on the voyage) spent the winter living with the Algonquian Mi'kmaq living on the Maine coast near Tuwiuwok, who told him of the 'ancient legend' of a period of great evil: there was a 'soft spot' or thinner layer between two worlds that existed in that area, and the great evil had come when an anonymous 'someone' had 'opened' an otherworldly door through that soft spot, effectively punching a hole in it.

1524 - THMS

_1530s:_

_The Roman Catholic Church officially bans polyandry* (one woman, multiple husbands) and polygyny (one husband, multiple wives). _

1551 - THMS

1578 – THMS

_1582:_

_Pope Gregory XIII effectively founds the Gregorian (aka Western, aka Christian, aka Secular) Calendar as a revision to the existing Julian Calendar._

_1602 AD – first recorded European colony in Maine*, i.e., intended to be permanent rather than transitory trade post_

1602 AD – TEAMS May, most likely between this point AND

1605 AD – THMS October

The first 'official' British/Celtic-ancestry** settlers move into Tuwiuwok, gradually the name moves to the Anglicised "Haven". We learn in S3 that the Teagues family were amongst the white "founders" of Haven and in S4:12 that a male Teagues founder married a female Mi'kmaq Tuwiuwok (Havenite); in S4:8 it is revealed that the Driscoll family were also amongst the "founders" and it is implied by Jack Driscoll and Vince Teagues that Duke Crocker's ancestors were also a "founder" family, though not explicitly stated as such.

_1630 AD – "official" founding of Boston_*_, Massachusetts. _

1632 – THMS

1659 - THMS

1684: The Haven Herald town newspaper was founded, presumably (though not yet stated definitively) by an ancestor of Vincent Teagues.

1686 – THMS

_February 1692 – May 1693:_

_The 'Salem witch trials' conducted in various parts of Massachusetts, resulting in the effective murder of 20 people, most of them women, take place._

After 1605 and before** 1767:

Mara and William find Haven and periodically visit to persecute the townspeople by allegedly inflicting 'Troubles' on an individual that becomes hereditary when that person had descendants. It may be that William and Mara in fact change supernatural hereditary abilities into _disabilities_ by warping or tweaking their victim's DNA in some way. In S4:13, it is openly stated that both William and Mara/Audrey are not 'Earthlings' but 'Otherworldly' born (which is why they are two of the four who can open the portal lock).

1713 - THMS

_1714 – King George I, becomes the first Germanic British monarch despite distant cousinship as all close heirs to the throne are Catholics who refuse to convert to Protestantism/Lutheranism. _

18th February 1725 – in the opening credits there is part of the front page of the _Haven Herald_ with a partial column reporting that the Maggie T broke up in calm seas in Haven Harbour, and another report of a bizarre animal attack that killed several Havenites, including a man named Brad Donnelly, whose widow Susannah is quoted as intending to move back to her home state from Maine. That Brad Donnelly must have had male Donnelly relatives remain living in Haven because in 2009 one of Garland Wuronos' co-members of Haven Hunt Club (S1, _Fur_) is named Brad Donnelly, presumably a lateral** descendant of the man drowned when the Maggie T went down.

1740 - THMS

C.1740 – 1770:

Most likely period that Tristram Carver (and the Original Harker boy) are sent to Haven as indentured servants

_1752:_

_The British Empire, which at that point included the then British colonies of what is now the New England/Eastern United States as well as Eastern Canada adopted the Gregorian Calendar, going from 2__nd__ September 1752 to 14__th__ September 1752 the next day to remove the 11 days' discrepancy the Julian Calendar had built up. _

1767 - THMS

1786:

Fitzwilliam Crocker commissions a Haven silversmith (the Campbell family?) to make the small and large silver caskets. By this point, males in the family appear to have become 'socially sanctioned serial killers', who with other key lineages (Teagues, who command The Guard, and Driscolls, who have no Troubles) maintain the balance of powers in Haven.

1794 – THMS

1812:

Birth of Rufus P. Barker (see 1841)

1821 - THMS

1841:

Death of Rufus P. Barker.

1848 - THMS

_1850s:_

_The newly invented photography becomes commercial being turned into lucrative businesses throughout Britain, Europe and North America; this era is the earliest opportunity beyond line drawings and paintings to capture the likeness of The Woman (Audrey) and compare with later images to see if she always looks the same._

1875 THMS

1887:

The opening credits show the gravestone of a Jack Moody that bears the symbol of The Guard. That his headstone bore the protective symbol shows the Troubles existed in some form at least in 1887 when Jack Moody died. This is the earliest verifiable evidence that The Troubles existed before the 20th Century, though they do not prove the periodic return and presence of The Woman.

c.1887:

Birth of Ben Harker Junior's Down's Syndrome granduncle, the brother of his grandfather (S4:12), thus great-granduncle of Aaron Harker.

7th May 1899: TEAMS

The Troubles begin again in Haven between April-July 1899

About 1901, the birth of Ben Harker Junior's grandfather; father of Ben Harker Senior, great-grandfather of Aaron Harker and younger brother of the Down's Syndrome Harker (see 1902 below).

1902:

In S4:12, Audrey returns to the _Haven _Herald, seeking a way to stop the Harker* Curse (_never let a Harker cry, lest people near and far should die_) without doing as William demands and creating a new Trouble. We see her reading a cut out newspaper article (undated) of the funeral of a "popular" school teacher, Kathy McKee, from Spanish Influenza**, at the Church of the Good Shepherd in Haven. The article is a cover-up because it was really a Harker crying that caused the death – it appears as if it is the _sound _of a Harker in distress that kills, and that a Harker who wept silently would not cause any harm, but this is unknown.

As Audrey moves the magnifier over the article and the photograph we see it is the same newspaper article shown in the opening credits, but in S4:12 Audrey sees with the magnifier what is not in the credits – herself, in the bottom-right hand corner of the photograph, with her head turned to the right, looking across at something not shown in the photograph (behind her the coffin is being escorted down the steps of the church). This makes her realise that one of her previous Incarnations*** tried to stop the Harker Curse but was unable to do so.

1920:

Birth of Roy Crocker grandfather of Duke; in his obituary clipping in the S3 _Sarah_ he was 35 years old at his death on 16th August 1955.

1926 – TEAMS

The Troubles begin again.

_1926: – General Strike in Britain _

c.1927/1928 – the birth of Stuart Mosley, whose Trouble creates the means to destroy the Troubles for good, by giving The Woman someone she loves, and thus if The Woman kills that person, the Troubles end forever (this possibility apparently does not exist before 1955, and ceases to exist as an option in October 2010).

_1929 – Wall Street Crash, followed by the Great Depression that lasted until 1938/9. The Woman's identity and activities are unknown during this period_

1929 – October – THMS

13th October 1934 – as seen in the opening credits (S4) the _Haven Herald_ reports that the Halleck's farmstead "disappears" without trace; this may mean the Halleck family were related to Arthur Chambers (see Christmas 1955) in having a similar but not identical Trouble.

c.1935:

The birth of Vincent Teagues here and Dave* 'Teagues' in Otherworld; 'Agent' Howard arranges the adoption of Dave by Vincent's parents. We learn in S3 that Vincent is the Leader (Commander) of The Guard and that the leadership is hereditary, being passed down to the firstborn Teagues in each generation by descent from a Mi'kmaq ancestress who was the hereditary Protectress of the Troubled, although the entire family appears to be members. Dave lacks the tattoo because he was adopted, not biologically born to the Teagues. It is not indicated whether they knew of Dave's origins, but since either Vince's father or grandfather was Commander of The Guard at the time, it is logical that they would have known.

1938:

Founding of the Maine "Sea Dogs" team

c.1940:

Birth of Ben Harker Senior, nephew of the Down's Syndrome Harker, father of Ben Harker Junior, grandfather of Aaron Harker (S4:12)

1947:

Birth of Garland Wuornos

3rd April 1949:

Simon Crocker is born (d.1983) to Roy Crocker Junior and an unnamed wife; during his childhood he and his mother live near Derry, the fictional New England town that features in a lot of Stephen King's works.

1949:

Haven Joe's Bakery is founded – in S2:13 _Silent Night_, "Joe" implies he is Troubled and that Audrey (and Nathan) helped him. Since the Joe in _Silent Night_ is not old enough to be the founder of 1949, presumably Haven Joe was his father.

_June 1950 – to July 1953:_

_The Korean War_

C.7th May 1953 - TEAMS

Circa mid-May 1953:

Stuart Mosley and his platoon are ambushed in South Korea – Stuart's Trouble activates and he "time-shifts" his entire platoon one year into the future where they will be safe from harm – in 1954 they stumble out of the bushes, confused, believing only a few seconds have passed, with no memory of what happened or where they were. The effort of teleporting many people at once whilst under intense enemy fire causes Stuart to collapse with neurological shock and have a nervous breakdown; he is invalided back to the mainland but remains in a near catatonic state until 2nd August 1955, which as 'Sarah Vernon' mentions in S3:9 _Sarah_, is the date that 'she' was assigned as his Woman's Army Corps nurse. At which point he finally '_improved more in the last two weeks than in the previous two years' _as she tells Nathan (during frogmarching him out of the hospital room by his ear, like a naughty schoolboy – probably the trigger for the neo-sex dream in Season 4).

Before August 1955:

Death of Roy Crocker Senior, great-grandfather of Duke Crocker – see 16th August 1955 below.

2nd August 1955:

In S2:9, _Sarah, _Sarah Vernon references that she was assigned as the nurse to war veteran Stuart Mosley two weeks before they arrived in Haven, which was 16th August, so Sarah was out of the Barn and believing herself to be Sarah Vernon of the Women's Army Corps by the beginning of August 1955.

16th August 1955:

Sarah Vernon an Army Nurse arrives in Haven, assigned by 'Captain' Howard specifically to help a traumatised Havenite US Army Korean War veteran named Stuart Mosley. She kills Roy Crocker Junior the same day – ironically it is only because Stuart sent Duke back to 1955 unintentionally that Sarah kills Roy – we see that Roy would have been accidentally killed trying to break up a bar brawl hours before Sarah ever arrived in Haven, until Duke, who is there, spots the protruding jagged chair strut and saves Roy from being impaled on it. Roy and Sarah have no knowledge of each other's existence until Roy discovers his own family journal and sees his own obituary with his son Simon's handwriting on the back.

Christmas 1955:

Arthur Chambers, a local eccentric toymaker who loves model trains, goes to Vince and Dave and claims that he made his neighbours and several members of his family 'disappear' – but he is not believed because everyone 'knows' the people he claims to have 'disappeared' never existed in the first place*. At least one son did not disappear and did believe his father; and fathered Gordon Chambers, whose 16 year old daughter, Hadley Chambers, begins to recreate the disappearances done by her great-grandfather Arthur**, turning Haven into the "inside" of a giant snow globe.

Between 7th May 1956 – 31st May 1956:

Birth* of James Vernon, son of Sarah Vernon and Nathan (Hansen) Wuornos; with the advice/help of Vince and Dave Teagues, Sarah picked Paul and June Cogan (lived Nederland, Colorado, but were members of The Guard and had Haven ancestry), as the adoptive parents of her son. He was raised in Colorado, hence why he is called "the Colorado kid" - it appears the capital 'T' and 'K' as if the phrase was a nickname or title (The Colorado Kid), rather than a description (the Colorado kid), is either a mistake or a deliberate 'red herring' intended to confuse - in Haven, probably the latter.

Either June 1956 OR Spring 1958:

Vince Teagues (with Sarah Vernon's help?) rescues a woman named Mara Kopf from her burning house – Mara's Trouble was that she froze anything she touched.

13th October 1956:

The opening credits show the banner headline of the _Haven Herald_, 'Baffling Murder?' So far there is no indication of what this could be, but since it happened only a week before the peak of the HMS, it is doubtless highly significant.

20th to 22nd October 1956 – THMS (peak of the shower was between 20-22nd October, Saturday to Monday):

Sarah Vernon goes into the Barn* (she will emerge in 1983 as Lucy Ripley). She gives Dave Teagues a ring that Dave and Vince give to Audrey in 2010 – in S1:12 we see that the ring Garland Wuornos wore on a chain around his neck – gold with three small greenish stones set in it – looked very similar to the one that Vince gave to Audrey, suggesting the two rings were a pair? If Sarah had a pair of matching rings she presumably gave one to Garland Wuornos in 1955 and the other to Vince and Dave in 1956 at the Barn, because in 1983 Garland was grown up and married to Nathan's mother. There is no way to know but maybe Sarah wanted Garland to pass the ring she gave to him on to Nathan but didn't know how to explain to an 8-year-old (who would?) that his future "son" was her baby's father – remember that except for Vince, Dave, Garland and Max himself, nobody seemed to know that Max Hansen was Nathan's genetic father (ergo, James's grandfather).

1960:

The last male Carver dies, making the family extinct in the male line, though the family bloodline survives through female descent from Carver women who have married into other Haven families, the three of which we know about are: Elliott, Robbins and Haskell – see also '1980' below.

c.1961:

Probable birth year of Arla, whose maiden surname may have been McKee, possibly the paternal aunt of Jordan McKee – see 'After 4th May and before 28th May 1983' below. Arla may also have been related to Arlo McMartin – see '1977' below.

1962:

Harry Nix is born (Season 3:3, _The Farmer_)

25th August 1965:

Birth of Duncan Fromsley (S3)

c.1967 – aged 18, Simon Crocker probably fathered the first* of three children he knows about**, name as yet unknown, by an unknown woman.

c.1973:

Probable birth of Dwight Hendrickson, most likely in line with the real birthdate of Adam "Edge" Copeland, who plays the character. In S4:11 when Nathan asks "_Jennifer can do that?"_ Dwight dryly admits, _"Apparently, anyone younger than me can do that."_ Since it has been established in the episode that Jennifer was born in 1981, Dwight must have been born in 1980 or before.

'Spring 1975' – most likely 20th May:

Duke Crocker is born; in S4 he tells Jennifer (in Nathan's presence) that he is a Gemini* – the zodiac period for Gemini "runs" from 20th May to 21st June, and 20th May is the general trail end of the Eta Aquarids meteor shower, which may be significant.

1975:

Birth of Jenny Myers, mentioned in S2:13, _Sins of the Fathers_, and apparently also Jack Driscoll (S4:8) and Ben Harker Junior (S4:12)

c. June 1975 or June 1976:

Nathan* Thaddeus Hansen is born; Duke is older than Nathan by a short period of time. The Haven wiki states 1976, but it also lists the sledding accident as February 1981 when in Season 4 Wade Crocker tells Jennifer Mason it was Christmas 1981 so I err on in-show information.

25th August 1977:

Birth of Arlo McMartin (brought back by Kyle Hopkins in S2:12).

c.1978:

Aiden Driscoll is born, younger brother of Jack, nephew of Reverend Edmund Driscoll and cousin of Hannah Driscoll

1978 or 1979*:

Max Hansen is sent to Shawshank State prison, allegedly for murdering "a family"; Garland Wuornos is instrumental in having him incarcerated, and almost immediately, Max Hansen's wife divorces him and marries Garland; either legally or more likely just by choice, they call Nathan "Wuornos" instead of Hansen.

April – May 1980: TEAMS

C. June 1980 – the Troubles begin again

1980:

Birth of Ian Haskell, a lateral descendant of Tristram Carver through a female line (see '1960' previously.) In S2:2, _Fear & Loathing_, Ian Haskell is revealed to be a ne'er do well misfit who was shown generosity and kindness by Duke, which is why Ian was intending to get Duke to take him out to sea before using Tristram Carver's puzzle board to destroy Haven.

c. June 1980 to August 1981:

Nathan tells Audrey he has known Duke Crocker "since I was five". Five is the age American children usually go to kindergarten prior to starting First Grade. We saw in 1955 that Roy Crocker Junior worked in Haven* but that his wife and son, Simon, lived in Derry. It may be that Nathan and Duke never met before kindergarten because Duke may have been born in and lived his early life in Derry, rather than Haven, just as it appears that Wade Crocker was born and lived in New York most of his life.

c.1980:

Birth of Wesley Toomey, whose father's family ran the Altair Bay Inn; in S3:1, Wesley has greying hair but his lack of recognition and general attitude indicate that he is at least a couple of years younger than Nathan and Duke. However, he had to be old enough to remember his paternal grandfather, a UFO "believer", being abducted by aliens in 1983. Since children begin to develop long-term memories between the age of 2 to 3 years - and since witnessing your grandfather being beamed up by the Mothership tends to leave an impression - it is likely that he was closer to 3 years old than 2 years in 1983.

Birth of Jordan McKee? She appears to be slightly younger than Nathan and Duke, but older than Claire Callahan.

12th June 1981:

This is the official date of the Troubles Return, as on this date Vince Teagues and a friend (presumably Simon Crocker, since Vince specifies him to Jordan later in Season 4) were refereeing a Little League match when one of the kids "literally" threw his arm out.

This is the date Jennifer Mason was supposedly born in Haven Hospital.

June – July 1981:

Vince Teagues uses drops of his own blood (indicating he has a Trouble) to trigger Simon Crocker's curse. He does so deliberately and pleads with Simon to kill his own father-in-law to save Vince's wife from her family's Trouble, which he tells Jordan was "terrible, horrific," in S4. Because they are friends, Simon does as Vince asks, but Vince's wife discovers what has happened and is horrified and enraged by what Vince has had Simon do, and leaves him because of it.

12th July 1981:

This is the birthdate of the real Audrey Parker. How the women are chosen whose minds will be "copied" is unknown at this time as there seems to be no common rationale for Woman A over B other than that the individual woman in question has no family to notice any discrepancies; another criterion may be that it is highly unlikely the "copy" will be exposed by the real woman turning up in Haven, Maine but we can't say this for sure – for example, the real Audrey Parker grew up in orphanages and foster care, with no knowledge of her birth parents.

Christmas 1981:

In S4 Wade recounts to Jennifer how he was visiting his father Simon and Duke and was one of a group of children that go sledding, including Nathan Wuornos – "one kid" (Nathan) crashed his sled and badly breaks his arm, but didn't notice because he didn't feel the injury. It is likely that this accident triggered Nathan's trouble to manifest, as the pain would have been severe for a 5/6 year old.

Summer 1982:

Increasingly in conflict with Vince Teagues and struggling with his craving for the "kill thrill", and increasingly fretful about the return of a woman looking identical to Sarah Vernon, his father's murderess, a paranoid Simon Crocker sets in place a contingency plan: he sells his 120-foot "last-owned" boat, the _Cape Rouge_, to a fellow smuggler/seaman, _'Ray Veigler, up in Castle Rock'_. It would be logical that he did so at a discount price on two conditions: one that Veigler only took ownership once Simon was deceased; two that Veigler should swear to "lose" the _Cape Rouge _back to Simon's chosen heir, Duke Crocker, in a rigged poker game upon Duke's 21st birthday (1996).

Summer 1982:

Birth of Claire Callahan, murdered by Arla Cogan in October 2010 (the real Claire tells Audrey when they meet in 2010 that she is 28 years old). Although we don't meet Claire until Season 3, it seems apparent that she has been there since Season 1, and that like Dwight the cleaner, she is one of Garland Wuornos' under-the-radar band of "fixers" who help him "hold the town together" and keep the Troubles on the down-low.

New Year 1983:

James Cogan arrives in Haven from Colorado where he has been living in Nederland with his adoptive parents, Paul and June Cogan, searching for information about his birth parents. He stays at the Altair Bay Inn, run by the Toomey* family. It appears that he meets Arla (maiden name unknown) very soon after arriving and they have a whirlwind romance in January 1983. In S3 _Magic Hour Part 1 and Part 2_, when Duke and Audrey visit Nederland, Colorado, June Cogan gives them the family photo album – we see the wedding photograph of James and Arla in February 1983, however, the fact that Arla is Troubled and that there is no "family wedding" shot of the Cogans with James and Arla on their wedding day, or any people from Nederland suggests that Arla and James met and married in Haven and did so at a "rapid" speed that meant June and Paul and other friends from Nederland could not travel up for the wedding or vice versa.

February 1983:

James Cogan marries Arla, apparently after a whirlwind romance – it seems unlikely that James knew Arla "as a person" in such a short period of time, or else he just isn't very discerning of character, given that he is totally unaware his wife is an obsessive, mass-murdering psychopath:

Mid-April 1983, probably around 21st April, start of the Eta Aquarids Meteor Shower:

Lucy Ripley arrives in Haven, looking like Sarah Vernon except for being brunette not redhead; she meets James and Arla and they quickly forge a close bond, although Lucy does not appear to realise that Arla is Troubled or emotionally unstable. During this period, Lucy also meets 8-year-old Duke Crocker and 8-year-old Nathan Wuornos, just as Sarah Vernon had apparently also met 8-year-old Garland Wuornos and apparently, during late 1955, 6-year-old Simon Crocker. Since Simon and his mother were living in Derry when Simon was killed and the murder was undoubtedly covered up by The Guard at the very least, if not Vince and Dave as well, it probably took Simon a lot of years to track down information and discover that the "pretty redheaded lady" he had "known around" Haven in 1955 to 1956 was his father's murderess. Sarah may even have tried to build bridges with Mrs Crocker and Simon as a "silent" apology for her part in Roy's death.

April 1983:

Lucy and James go to the Holloway house to try and help Roland Holloway, who has "become" the house; they find that he has trapped his wife and daughters inside and that, in despair, in a secret room, Mrs Holloway used a mirror to make Roland watch as she shot dead both their girls and then herself because he would not let them leave the house. Enraged at what Roland has done to his family, Lucy and James refuse to help him and leave him trapped there. Roland seeks revenge on "Lucy" in 2010 (see 'Special Mention: Real Estate' below) but Audrey's memory of being there as Lucy with James help her escape – it would therefore suggest that the memories of previous Incarnations are not "erased" but rather "filed in the subconscious", like steaming off the wallpaper to redecorate and revealing a previous one underneath, and then another underneath that, etc., until you get down to the original brick/stonework.

2nd May 1983:

James Cogan mysteriously disappears with evidence of foul play – Lucy, Arla, Vince and Dave all begin looking for him.

After 4th May and before 21st May 1983:

In S2:12 _Sins of the Fathers_, Simon's 'ghost' explains to Duke that he had the opportunity to kill Jenny Myers' grandfather, but could not bring himself to do so. A week later, Jenny Myers was part of "Mrs Holloway's* Third Grade class" (8 year olds) who went camping in a particular meadow – when Mrs Holloway told the scary campfire story, Jenny's Trouble – her fear emanated from her as waves of fatally poisonous "gas" like Carbon Monoxide – kicked in, and twelve 8-year-olds, Mrs Holloway and the other chaperone died. The following morning, Jenny Myers' grandfather** came to Simon and implored him to kill him, which Simon did.

Probably 7th May 1983 (peak of TEAMS):

With Lucy focussing on the hunt for Sarah's missing son, it would explain why she wasn't able to help Mr Toomey at the Altair Bay Inn when his Trouble meant his UFO fantasies came to life and he was "abducted" by aliens. In S3:1, Nathan feels he has no choice but to persuade his grandson Wesley to do the same, when the shock of his mother's murder triggers the adult Wesley's same Trouble and Audrey is too injured to "talk him down" after being Tasered by an assailant she doesn't remember (really Arla) and held in the basement of the Altair Bay Inn.

21st May 1983:

Death of Simon Crocker – initially appearing to be an incidental heart attack on a boating trip, despite him being only 34 years old at the time. The ghost of Simon Crocker reveals in S2:12 that Simon must have realised in his dying moments that it was really foul play, as he accuses "Lucy" and Garland of conspiring to murder him (Garland's reply shows he realised it was murder but believed Lucy had done it). In S4, Vince Teagues finally confesses to Jordan that he arranged Simon's murder, aided by Lucy. It is possible/probable that Lucy believed Simon was responsible for the kidnapping of Sarah's son James, and that killing him would ensure James's safety/rescue.

28th May 1983:

"_Who killed The Colorado Kid?"_ In the opening credits, 28th May 1983 is the dateline of the eponymous photograph that forms the key mystery in the first three seasons.

Still 28th May 1983, late afternoon into early night:

James's state of being at this point was unknown – was he really dead, or in so deep a state of unresponsiveness that he appeared so? In S3:1, Vince states – with obvious honesty for once – that he and Lucy buried James Cogan in "Potters Field" (now Eastside Cemetery) in Plot 301. It is obvious when the grave is exhumed and found to be empty bar a message in Audrey's own handwriting: _find him before the Hunter _that Vince is genuinely stunned. But Howard said that the Barn had _'healed'_ (not 'resurrected') James.

Morning of/sometime during day of 28th May 1983:

Arla Cogan disappears, apparently in shock after James is found dead. Since presumably the girl in the photo in denim is Arla (the other one is shown to be Vanessa Stanley), it seems likely that Lucy, Arla, Vince and Dave heard about a "body" being spotted at the base of Tuwiuwok Bluffs and understandably rush down there to see – the shock of seeing that it is James, apparently dead, triggers her Trouble, according to what Arla later tells Audrey 'my skin peeled off in strips'. Since in the photograph in the _Haven Herald_ Arla (?) is wearing a sweater, denim jacket and denim jeans which covered her body, if she felt her skin starting to slough off nobody else would have seen it and with the shock, probably nobody realised she wasn't there any more until a good 15 minutes may half hour later at the earliest. Apparently already aware of or at least hoping that Lucy intends to be able to heal or revive James when they find him she presumably flees in panic so Lucy doesn't find out what has happened. Later that day, Lucy and the others realise she is missing, and when they can't find her, they initially believe she committed suicide. Lucy later learns the truth, but doesn't tell Vince and Dave to protect them from Arla.

29th May 1983:

Arla commits her first known murder; probably improvising with a livestock bolt-gun, she manages to kill a young woman – in all likelihood the sight of the skinless Arla appearing in front of her so paralysed the girl in shock and horror that Arla was able to overpower her. She removes the skin and dumps the body in the sea in the hope that it will be lost forever – it is found many months later, partially eaten by ocean predators and so badly decomposed that it is impossible to tell it has been skinned.

C.30th May 1983:

It seems likely that Lucy was approached - by an unknown young woman insisting she was really Sarah's daughter-in-law Arla Cogan, whom Lucy and the others had concluded had committed suicide in a moment of mental derangement (we know this is the general opinion as Vince and Dave seem to have believed so). Given Arla's total self-absorption, she probably didn't hesitate to reveal to a shocked and understandably confused Lucy the nature of her "Trouble" and explain how she was "okay", and be utterly oblivious to Lucy's horror at her brushing off the murder of an innocent, defenceless young woman as an irrelevancy to her focus of "Where's James? I need to be with him!"

1st June to 22nd October 1983:

In S3, Jordan claims that Lucy tried to "run away from the Barn" and that The Guard had to block her exits out of town, but this seems highly unlikely if Agent Howard was telling Audrey the truth in that what stopped the Troubles was not that The Woman entered the Barn, but that The Woman _wanted _to enter the Barn to save other people getting hurt.

C. 1st June to 22nd October1983:

It appears during this period that Lucy must have told Vince and Dave that Arla had not killed herself as had been believed, but did not tell them the truth that Arla was a skinwalker and a deranged murderess, probably to protect them from being seen as a threat by Arla. It would seem most probable that Lucy told them that Arla had had a complete nervous breakdown and she was too irrational to be allowed back to Haven for her own mental health and so Lucy was travelling to "visit" Arla during the periods she kept leaving Haven in the run up to THMS (really laying false trails to throw Arla off the scent). We can guess this is the case because in 2010, Vince and Dave, the two people most intimately involved with Lucy, James and Arla don't know that Arla is still alive or that she is a skinwalker.

Early October 1983:

Harry Nix's father attacks his family for their organs, and kills most of them - his 21 year old son Harry fights back and kills him, but surviving the attack triggers Harry's Trouble until 22nd October when Lucy enters the Barn.

Most likely Mid-October, before 22nd October 1983:

The real Lucy Ripley is visited by a man calling himself Simon Crocker; since the real Simon had been dead since 21st May 1983, the only logical individual would be Arla Cogan, in the skin of an unknown male victim, calling herself Simon, in an attempt to track down "her" Lucy or more likely finding out if real Lucy had any knowledge of finding the Barn and with it, James. Of course, having never met the real Simon Crocker, real Lucy would have no knowledge of anything different; however, she obviously has "instincts". When Audrey visits her, she explains that Simon had claimed people were after Lucy, who wanted to "erase" her, and he was trying to help, but despite this blandishment, real Lucy reveals, '_there was something about him…I told him nothing_.' When the real Lucy successfully makes "Simon" believe that she is baffled and knows nothing, Arla leaves.

22nd October 1983:

The _Haven Herald_ front page has a sidebar, "Local Woman Vanishes" with a photograph of Lucy, because Lucy had gone into the Barn.

23rd October 1983:

In 2010 at the end of S3, Vince states that the 'day after' Lucy entered the Barn and it vanished, Arla approached The Guard and demanded they bring the Barn back and when The Guard refused, Arla was 'absolutely furious' and then disappeared with nobody knowing where she was or what had happened to her. The most likely scenario is that Arla approached a Guard (recognising them via the tattoo) and declared who she was before insisting stridently that they must bring the Barn back.

By 31st October 1983:

Arla moves to live in Boston, MA., and most likely gets a job with Boston PD.

7th November 1983:

The Orionids (THMS) ends and the Troubles stop. Nathan Wuornos is able to feel again, and et cetera.

Probably about 1987 or 1988:

Bruce Fresnel is born in Haven, Maine.

19th April 1991:

Annie Fresnel is born in Haven probably the same year as a schoolmate/peer named "Kurt"; she commits suicide on 9th March 2009 a month before her 18th birthday for reasons that not known at the time. In S2:12, _Sins of the Father_, Nathan and Audrey get a homicide call and find that Annie's older brother Bruce has beaten to death another youth he names as "Kurt" – the ghost of his dead sister having visited Bruce and explained that the reason for her suicide was the trauma of being raped by Kurt – when Audrey and Nathan ask if Kurt confessed, Bruce responds, '_yes, eventually…_'

About 20th May 1996:

Duke wins the _Cape Rouge_ from an old buddy of his father, Ray Veigler, in a poker game on his 21st birthday, and leaves Haven in it. He is unaware that the poker game was "rigged" by his father in collusion with Veigler in 1982.

He is gone for 12 years (returns 2008) and during that time learns to read and understand at least one Chinese dialect (Cantonese) and meets and marries Evidence "Evi" Ryan, whom is a scam/conwoman with whom Duke pulls off several cons/scams and it appears outright thefts* and smuggling trips. It is revaled in S2 that in 2007, Evi did something that nearly got Duke killed – the couple's marriage broke down and Duke left Evi because it was his determination to return to his home town for a while. Evi's attitude in contrast is determined MO of to "never look/go back".

1999:

Birth of Elizabeth "Lizzie" Hendrickson to Dwight Hendrickson and an unnamed mother.

7th May 2007: TEAMS

The Troubles gradually begin again. It seems that the first "reactivated Trouble" was either Dwight Hendrickson OR Jeanine, the Cheerleading Queen from Haven High.

2006:

Dave Teagues, who has been a long-term smoker, lies to Vince that he has quit smoking (S4:12).

2007:

In Macau, China, something happens that causes Evi and Duke's marriage breaks down and they split up with Evi leaving Duke when he decides to return to Haven in the _Cape Rouge_ – in S2:1 _A Tale of Two Audreys, _at _The Grey Gull_, Evi, who believes that Duke is running some kind of lucrative "long con", says, '_Macau…I saved your life in Macau_…' to which Duke retorts, '_You almost got me __**killed **__in Macau…_' Evi protests about Nathan holding a grudge for '_three years' _indicating that (since S2 is set in early 2010), it must have been 2007.

2008:

Duke Crocker returns to Haven on the _Cape Rouge_. He invites his old school-friend, Nathan Wuornos, who is now a Detective with Haven PD, in conjunction with his father Garland Wuornos being Chief of Police, to go fishing with him. Nathan accepts this invite, happy to rekindle his and Duke's boyhood friendship, but when they are stopped and boarded by the coastguard, Nathan is hurt, believing that Duke merely wished to use him as a patsy to get away with smuggling contraband. Back on shore the two men have a brutal, hour-long, knock-down/drag-out physical fight that ends when Nathan suddenly realises that he cannot feel any of the injuries Duke's blows and kicks have inflicted the fight has triggered the return of his Trouble.

9th March 2009:

Annie Fresnel commits suicide, for reasons that at the time are unknown, and is buried in Eastside Cemetery (formerly Potters Field); as her grave was dug by Kyle Hopkins, her ghost returns in S2:12 and she visits her older brother Bruce, and reveals her rape by her schoolmate "Kurt" precipitated her suicide, leading Bruce to literally beat a confession out of Kurt which results in Kurt dying of his injuries.

June 2009:

The Woman returns* to Haven in the manhunt for Jonas Lester as FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker having been sent by her boss Assistant Director 'Agent' Howard from her apartment in Boston. In the opening scenes we see the book, _Unstake My Heart _by Nikki Wile on Audrey's coffee table, which she is embarrassed about Howard seeing she has. At this stage, The Woman believes herself to be Audrey Parker, meaning that at some point as Howard escorts The Woman out of the Barn her memory of leaving the Barn is erased and she has no memory of exiting it.

Spring (June) 2009 to Spring 2010:

Duration of Seasons 1 and 2 from S1:1 to S2:12 (but not S2:13). This is proven in S2:11 set in Spring 2010, wherein Nathan specifically talks to Audrey about _'everything'_ that _'we've seen this past year'._ Since that point is Spring 2010, the "past year" that they have just lived through must have been from Spring 2009 onwards.

Spring 2010 – 23rd October 2010:

Events of Season 3:1 to S3:13 take place, including S2:13, _Silent Night_, which takes place in July 2010. In actual fact, S2:13 neatly slots into the early third of S3, around S2 to S4 – it would ideally be viewed as episode S2a or S3a.

2009 to 2010:

July 2009:

Duke fathers his daughter, Jean Mitchell – whether she genuinely is his firstborn child or the only child he _knows_ he _has_ is unknown at this point. Jean is a variant of a succubus, like her half-brother is a variant of an incubus, in that she drains the life energy of her father the closer in proximity she is to him; if Duke touches her, he will die. Her mother Beatrice Mitchell's accomplice Abby arranges for all three babies to be adopted – Jean's half-uncle, Wade Crocker, commits suicide by forcing Duke to kill him, which cures all of his genetic relatives of their Trouble in 2011, including, logically, Jean – although Audrey is forced to re-Trouble Duke in 2011, he is Patient Zero, meaning that those genetic relatives of his that are already alive (like his other, unnamed half-brother, and his daughter Jean) will not be affected and will remain cured as Wade Crocker intended.

July 2009:

Vanessa Stanley is killed.

SEE ALSO main timeline.

© All applicable parts 2014

The Cat's Whiskers


End file.
